A MineCraft Tale
by cmpsteel
Summary: Technic goes wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, fellow minecrafters and readers! I bring you my first ever story on this wonderful website! A story full of action, adventure, pork chops, and lots of cuddling with creepers! Please review or PM me to give me pointers, point out mistakes, share your ideas if you want, or anything else!**

**And from now, until whenever, if you would like a character you create in my story, feel free to PM me! Include name, personality, brief description about him/her self, and their past :)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1**

"The voices... THE VOICES... MAKE IT STOP!" The sleeping man screamed in his sleep, as he did every night. He was tossing and turning in his bed, sleeping through the usual monster filled MineCraft night. Something unusual happened. He awoke, instead of sleeping until morning...

My eyes slowly opened and I layed still for a second, trembling and panting for breath. I sat up, running my hands through my short brown hair. I should probably introduce myself to whoever is out there. My name is Brandon. Six feet tall, win the thin, yet slightly muscled body of a long time swimmer, hazel eyes, and brown hair.

I came from Earth, perhaps a year ago... I have lost track of the days. I used to be like any regular high school student, until I was playing MineCraft Teachnic one night, being a general boss.(not what remember you telling me) Silence! (no) Fine. Well, the screen froze, and suddenly an error popped up.

Then I blacked out, and woke up in the blocky world of MineCraft. Oh, and another thing. I don't know how, or why, but I can tell that everything I do is being typed down on my laptop, which was most likely still charging in my bedroom, and every so often it will be uploaded to .

My only wish is that some fellow MineCrafters review the story, and find a way to help me survive in this hellish, yet wonderful land. Well, with the horrible voices receding (besides me, Ellie your ever present , trustworthy, and wise companion)You made me fall down a cliff with your annoying comments...then get mobbed by mobs.

Well, since those voices are gone for now, I have things to do, people to not see, and pork chops to eat! (and to go say hi to a creeper who is knocking at your door. And get blown to bits) I could nearly hear her smile, and with that wonderful comment in my mind, I went to one of the walls, pressed a button, and a two block wide hallway appeared in my five block thick wall.

I came out into an empty, well light cavern, that had several other doors around the place. (explain why you have voices in your head, dolt.) Well... I was deep underground a few months back, and I found an unusually large dungeon.

There were three spawners, each making a single red eyed skeleton appear. They were currently engaged in combat with about eight zombies, and were on the point of being overwhelmed. I set my crossbow against my shoulder, and fired at the nearest undead's head. I dropped it, then took out my iron halberd with a flourish, and charged into the fray, stabbing, hacking, and generally destroying the zombies.

When it was all over, I stood staring at the skeletons, breathing a little heavily, and covered in blood. One of the skeletons spoke "You saved us from the dark ones grasp. We now fight for you, my master. Break the spawners and take us with you." and with that he and the others crumbled to dust.

I broke the spawners with my iron pickaxe, and went to look around the room for chests with items in them. There was none. On the wall opposite of the doorway was a stone block, and on it layed a dark object, pulsating with power. I stepped towards it, and noticed it was a collar made of tainted crystal, from the Thaumcraft two mod.

I gently brush it with the tips of my fingers, and screamed as pain coursed through my body! I clutched at my neck, feeling the collar around it... It had dissapeared and reappeared around my neck! My body convulsed, my blood boiled, and my muscles screamed out in agony!

Then the voices started. Millions of voices whispering at once, every word bringing pain and suffering to me, absolutely no break in between words, and I couldn't even understand the words. Then Ellie started speaking, and the other voices stopped, for a time. I was slumped against the stone block that held the collar, until Ellie urged me to get up and out of here quickly.

After that escapade, the voices only spoke when I slept, because Ellie safe guarded my mind. I was grateful towards her... even if she was the most rude, annoying, insulting, little- (no need to exchange insults right now Brandon!) I grinned to myself. It was fun making her mad.

Come on Ellie, we have a creeper to go hug. (why would you tell me come on? i'm in your head. And okay, creeper cuddling dolt.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, people of Mincraftia! I am here with the second chapter of A Minecraft Tale! But first: thank you LegendAA22, for being the first to review! Mellifluousness, for your wonderful tips! As I said before, anyone can still PM me and such, to have your character in the story later on! **

_Chapter 2: Visitors!_

I walked from my room to my storage area, which contained all my items and weapons. (such a meager horde. grab a bow, a full quiver, your philosophers stone, and a klein star zwei) _Why_? (Because I told you do) Since I didn't feel like argueing with Ellie, I did so, and headed to the door.

I peeked out the four little squares in the wooden door, and cocked my head to the side. _I thought you said there was a creeper? _(And I thought you would be smart enough to disregard what I said.) There was no creeper, but a small group of seven men, all clad in iron armor and wielding iron swords, fending off a large force of hostile mobs. (Theres also a young female, in chains, in the middle of them...I need my rape whistle)

Immediately I shoved open my door, pulled out an arrow from my quiver, nocked it, pulled back, and there was a twang as it lodged itself into a skeletons brain. "OI!" I shouted loud enough for them to hear me "Over here!".

They didn't need any more encouragement, and started sprinted for the door way, one of them carrieing the girl over his shoulder. I nocked another arrow, pulled back, and a spider was no more. They were thirty blocks away now...twenty-five... twenty...

I tried to thin out the horde of mobs, but for every one I killed with an arrow, three took its place, just flowing from beyond my eyesight. Soon my quiver was empty, and I pulled out my philosophers stone. The group was five blocks away... now safely through the doorway. The mobs were only ten blocks away, so I held out my philosophers stone, and focused hard on the dirt in front of them...

I could feel the klein star zwei heat up in the pocket of my woolen pants, as the energy went into the philosophers stone. I thought of slowing them down, and a large section of dirt, 20x20, became sand. I quickly retreated through the door as the zombies, skeletons, spiders, and creepers were slightly slowed by the sand, and placed two cobblestone blocks in front of the door just in case they would attempt to come through.

I walked into the open interior of my mountain home, which I had carved a large section out, and made it around eight blocks high, and watched the group of strangers. Some were grabbing their sides and panting, while others were kneeling on the ground, and emitted sounds that made me think of a blacksmith's bellows for a furnace.

One of the seven, obviously the leader, had his helmet in his hand, and stood straight, barely breathing hard. My eyes also took in the girl huddled in the corner, tears running down her face. She was around five feet six inches, and maybe sixteen years old. She had tangled, unwashed waist length black hair, and her body was marked with dirt and grime. (They don't take care of her...who the hell are they?)My eyes found her shockingly green eyes, and the voices welled up from the depths of my mind, whispering excitedly.

I only barely managed to restrain myself from collapsing in pain. (KACB, ELIV SENO!)after she said that they died down._ Thank you. I still don't know why you help me..._ As there was no reply, I looked into her eyes again, and saw, she gave me a pleading, misery filled look, and she lowered her head.

I turned my head back towards the group of men, to see the leader eyeing me warily. He was in his thirties, had dark, dark brown had short brown hair, and a stubble of brown across his jawline We stared at each other for a long moment, sizing each other up. Suddenly the edges of his mouth twitched upwards, and he scratched his growing beard with his left hand, as his right was holding his helmet, before he spoke to me in a deep, well oiled diplomatic voice.

"Hello, kind sir, I am Henry. I, on the behalf of my men, thank you for saving us." He gave a small bow and continued. "All we ask is some food and drink, and a nights rest, if you are willing. We will give you gold bars in return." (I don't trust him...but take it!Take the butter!)I mentally rolled my eyes at Ellie, and thought for a moment, thinking about the female. "I am Brandon and I will help you, and accept the gold, but later tonight you must answer some questions for me." He nodded, and I said I was going to get food, water, and beds.

I pressed the button to get into my room, which I suppose wasn't just my room. The main room was A large square,with a blazing fire place at opposite wall, with bookshelves on both sides of it. There was only a table and chair in here, and I went through the the left doorway, one of two, and arrived in my room. My footsteps were muffled, as there was a carpet made of blue wool, and I looked through the row of double chests on the right wall. I grabbed some sticks and wool, several buckets of water, some steak, bread, and apples, then turned to the crafting table on the left wall. I quickly made eight beds, and glanced around my room,wondering if I needed anything else. The only other things in here was my bed, and next to it a chest containing my most important items. I opened it and grabbed my emerald dagger. That reminded me, I still had to put my bow and things away.

I headed back to the main room, then back through the hallway, and greeted the men, who were standing around and waiting. "here are the beds and food."I announced, and gave them a bed each and some food. I was about to feed the prisoner but Henry interrupted.

"Don't bother feeding that bitch" He spat the words out "She doesn't deserve food." I raised an eyebrow at Henry, and looked back at her. (whats her name?)_Nether if I know._ "What did she do that is so horrible?" All the other men stared away, or sat on their beds and ate or drank, as Henry's face contorted in fury.

"She tried to kill our master, and nearly killed me!" He cried out in rage, and took off his chest plate revealing a long scar across his chest, and his shirt was still torn. "Exactly who are you, and your master? And what reason would she have to kill you?" His face smoothed, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I am a captain in his Majesty's army, and I am not permitted to tell you of our lord and master. She is a rouge from our army, and I was the one who tried to turn her into our master." His lip curled in disgust as I said "Regardless, I am not going to let her starve." I knelled down near her and stared into her eyes as I gave her food and water. I nodded slightly, and vowed to myself to discover the truth. (you mean you vow to me?)_No, me you dolt._ (Your face.)

I stood, and turned to Henry. He held up two gold ingots, and I took them. "While you all rest, I will stand guard during the night" He glanced at me with his dark eyes, and nodded. I went to my storage shed, stowed my bow, empty quiver, philosophers stone, and klein star zwei, and grabbed an iron spear. I walked to the door, broke the blocks in front of the door, opened it, and stepped outside. (I sense evil from him.)_ Is he tainted?_(No...not tainted...more like darkness)_I'll decide what to do on the morrow._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dear readers! First off, thank you Bren Tenkage, for reviewing the second chapter! Second off...well I don't know ahaha, on to the story!**

_Chapter 3: Quietly!_

I started to nod off sleepily around two A.M.(until I woke you, who is a sorry excuse for a guard.)_Hey, i'm an adventurer, not a guard! (_so, your a sorry adventurer to.)_...shut up._ I adjusted my iron spear against my shoulder, and stood up to take a stroll.

I stepped away from the doorway, and started walking to the small stream that was a few dozen blocks away from the door. I stooped down, cupped my hands, scooped up the water, and drank the clear, cold liquid. _Ahhhh H2O_.(No, GATORADE!)_What?_(Nothing.)

I headed back to my home, and went inside to check on the guests. I opened the door, and stopped in the shadows of the hallway, as I heard whispers...

I looked around the room, and saw only the girl in her bed, still sleeping. I moved around the beds silently, and to my secret(Not really. You only have to press a button.) hallway to my room. They had replaced the button with a lever, and the passage was open. I stepped through it, and crouched down, readying my spear.

"Find it! Our master will reward us greatly if we bring him the magic!" Henry whispered furiously, while the other six men went about, four looking through my books and tearing them up, and the other two where in my bedroom. I hissed through clenched teeth as I saw my collection of books torn to shreds, each book holding precious knowledge.

I held myself back though, and headed back out of the hallway to take a visit to my storage shed. I grabbed an iron sword, and I pulled on my boots of striding, which were magical boots that allowed me to cover much more distance in each step.

I headed back to the passageway, and drew my sword, preparing to strike. I took two steps forward, there was a crack as my spear was thrust forward at Henry's back, then broken in half by is iron sword.

I wasted no time in pondering how he had done that, and I drew my iron sowrd and parryed his incoming strike. His men were coming towards us, drawing their swrods, and I quickly lashed out at Henry's at, making him drop his weapon, and bolted for the door. I estinguished all the lights I could get to, then went to the storage shed and picked up my bow and a quiver of arrows. I nocked an arrow and pulled the string back as Henry's men came charging out of the passageway. In half a minute, his six men were dead or dieing on the cold stone floor, with an arrow through each of their throats. I dropped the bow, drew my sword again, and charged at Henry.

Our blades created sparks as we meet strike per strike, and there was a startled cry as the girl woke up. I blocked a blow aimed at my side, stepped closer to him, and tackled him to the ground. I quickly brought my sword up and pierced his heart, but he just smiled at me...

"You... fiend."I said, staring as his black blood poured out of the wound. "Me? A fiend? Oh no, I am much, much worse!" He grinned at me, and his body dissapated into wisps of a dark substance. "My master will be the end of you..." He whispered, seemingly all around me...

I stood, put torches up, destroyed their old beds, disposed of the bodys, and went to see the girl. She sat, huddled in a corner of the room, staring intently at me. I stood before her, and held out a hand. She grasped it, and I helped her up, and stood akwardly for a moment, thinking of what to do.

"Uhm... your safe now. What is your name? And can you explain what actually happened?" she wrapped her arms around herself, shuddering. "I am Zuey. I did try to kill them... but only becuase I sensed they were the most vile _**things**_ that were ever created!" She spat the word "things" out, as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"I also did it becuase I WAS an apprentice wizard, and squire of the order of Ahja." I nodded to her, understanding. "I will not mind if I have to give you supplies for your journey home." She looked down at the ground, silent for a moment.

"Well... the High Ahja and Master Ahja used certain magical devices to teleport me to one of those creatures bases. Uhm, they didn't know how far away it was from us... but I do not sense any of their magic anywhere near us... so... can you take me in? I can share my magic knowledge with you." She grinned weakly as I face palmed. (Oh Notch no... its a female version of you... kill me now. Please.)

"Sure Zuey, anything you need. I'll be glad to have a companion in this lonely world for once!" She nodded her thanks, and I grabbed a knife out of the storage room, got the chains off of her, fed her, and started to show her around. (Please?)


End file.
